Move Along
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: I wished for adventure, I wished for romance, I wished for my life to be a real story... I didn't realize there was a shooting star that night. Disclaimer: LU is © WB.
1. Introduction, Part 1

_For Stephanie_

* * *

_Jessica ran through the alleyways, panting, looking for a place to hide. Monsters were everywhere. What to do, what to do, what to do? She stumbled, and the monsters cornered her. Scared, she raised her hands to cover her eyes from that horrible sight. "No, no, stop!" she whimpered. She cowered in the corner, ready to be torn apart. But instead of hungry growls, she heard howls of pain. Jessica lowered her hands, and she couldn't believe what her eyes saw. There they were, all four of them, fighting off the lurkers, and eventually they did. She sat there, amazed. Were they here because of her?_

_Ace turned to her. "Jessica?" He stretched out his hand to help her up. _

She extended her arm to take his hand …

Jessica woke up, her hand still in midair. "Crap," she muttered. _It was just another dream…_ she thought, letting her hand drop to the bed. She turned her head to look at Bugs Bunny, her teddy, and her owl. _Crap what?_ asked Bugs. He was the only one awake this time in the morning. _Wait, don't tell me. You had that dream again, didn't you?_ In her mind's eye, Jessica could see Bugs raise his eyebrow. He would, if only he wasn't a doll. "So what if I did?" retorted Jessica.

Bugs snickered_. Ace and Jessica, sitting in a tree-_ he began.

Jessica picked him up and tossed him across the room, and Bugs landed with a flump on top of Jessica's sister's bed.

Hey! That was uncalled for! And if he could, he would have shaken his fist.

Jessica laughed (in her mind). She walked over to the bed, picked him up, and climbed back into her own. Yawning, she punched her pillow into a more comfortable position before closing her eyes and drifting into dreamland.

…_if I had one wish… _

…_it would be for that dream, and my daydreams too, to come true…_

* * *

_She asleep?_ said Lincoln.

Bugs twisted his head toward the teddy bear.

_Yeah, she is. Those dreams of hers,_ said Bugs, with a frown, _they ain't normal, are they? _

Snowy shook his head as well as he could. His head wasn't built to twist, even though he was an owl. _She is a very special girl,_ said Snowy. _She is twelve, and yet she still remembers us as her friends_.

Lincoln frowned and pulled his immoveable hat. _Yeah, well, she likes to deny reality a lot. She's lonely, so she turns to us for solace. But about those dreams…_

Bugs pondered this. Lifting his arms slightly out of Jessica's arms, he scratched his chin. _Why does she have those dreams? It's odd, that's for sure._  
Snowy clicked his beak in thought. _It could be…but no, maybe not…_

Lincoln turned to face Snowy, his expression sharp. _What the are you talking about? You don't think that-_

Bugs shook his head in disbelief. _Snowy, you think…?_

Snowy turned his head (er, body) to look at Bugs.

_I think…yes…the time has come again.

* * *

_

I wish I could be like them, I thought as I looked at my books, having adventures, using magic, wielding swords and staves.

I didn't realize there was a shooting star that night.

The next day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then, I saw a car zooming across the street, and a lady was walking across. Normally, I would just yell, "Watch out!" but I didn't. I had the urge to push her out of the way...so I did.

It all happened so fast.

Next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital. I wished I had enough energy to open my eyes again, but I felt so tired for some reason...then I heard a lovely voice coming from the side of my bed. I woke up fully, and then I saw a pretty stranger next to me.

"Thank you for saving me."

She must have been the person I pushed out of the way. "...You're welcome."

"How shall I repay you?" she asked.

"Re-repay?..."

She smiled kindly and put her hand over my head.

All of a sudden, memories rushed past my eyes, hours of games, shows, daydreaming...

Then it stopped, as suddenly as it came.

I turned to look at the stranger. She had closed her eyes, but she was still smiling. After a while, she opened up her eyes again. They seemed to every color of the rainbow. She opened her other hand, and I saw five amulets, each one gold encrusted with a different jewel; sapphire, ruby, emerald, diamond, and topaz, I thought. They could have been different, but I don't know. She gave them all to me. I simply stared at them.

"I see you are a good person. I trust you to be honest and give these to trustworthy people."

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

"Choose one, and I hope you choose well. Then give the rest to others, and I hope, as I said before, that you give these to trustworthy people."

Then I felt sleepy. Before I fell asleep again, I wondered if she was a fairy.

Notes:

Anybody know who the lady is?

...me either.

Jessica © me

Bugs © me...or WB...I guess WB MADE him, but I OWN him. Literally! Seriously, he's sitting on my bed right now

Snowy © me. He's a snowy owl

Lincoln © me. He's a teddy bear with a hat that looks like it could be Lincoln's. Hence, his name

Ace © WB! WHOO! -dancedanceREVOLUTION...wait, that made no sense-


	2. Introduction, Part 2

My legs were slightly bent out of shape, but the doctors said it wasn't permanent. I couldn't go to school for a while though. When I got home, I wondered what to do with the necklaces. I slipped the one with the sapphire onto my neck. I admired it, then attempted to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

From then on, I was the cool Element of Water.

Unwittingly, I had bonded myself to Water, my favorite of all the Elements. I didn't know I gained powers too. I discovered this when I was washing my hands. I cupped my hands together and the water formed a sphere. Surprised, I withdrew my hands, and the water splashed down again. I didn't know what was happening. But then I remembered.

_Choose one, and I hope you choose well._

I was careful not to somehow use my powers without myself knowing of it. I didn't tell anyone else about it either. Then I remembered the rest of the amulets. I carried them around everywhere. I looked at each one and wondered about the lady. She had said give them to trustworthy people. The first person that came to mind was Julie, my best friend. The next time she came, I decided that she was definitely someone trustworthy.

"Julie, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah?"

I held out my hand, and I formed a water sphere.

"Whoa." Julie poked it.

I pointed to my sapphire necklace, the gold chain intertwined with my jade necklace's string.

"It's because of this."

And I told her the whole story. Like the good friend she is, she listened intently.

"So you have four to give away? Who are you going to give them to?"

I showed her the amulets.

"Choose one."

"What?"

"You're a good, trust worthy person. I decided you can have one."

Of course, Julie always tries to leave the deciding to me. I eventually gave in, and did eenie-meeie-miny-moe. I picked the topaz. Julie put it on.

"I wonder what it does," she whispered.

"Probably gives you the power of electricity," I thought aloud.

As a joke, Julie pointed at the lightbulb, and went, "Turn off."

It did.

We checked to see if the light switch was still in the 'on' position.

It was.

Julie figured out how to turn it back on ("Turn on!") before my mom came. We decided not to tell anyone.

After that, Julie was the Element of Thunder.

The next day, Julie came again, this time with my cousins, Chris and Stephanie. Chris got bored, and went to play Maplestory. That's when another thought occurred to me.

Stephanie was trustworthy.

She was a year younger than me, but she was still smart. She wouldn't abuse her powers.

So we told her. She took it all in, occasionally looking toward the doorway to make sure no one was listening.

"So they give you powers?"

"Yeah."

"And I can have one?" she asked.

"Yup," Julie replied.

She chose the diamond necklace and put it on.

"I can hear a lot better," she said.

"What?"

"I can hear some people arguing...two blocks from here."

"How do you know that?"

"The wind told me."

Stephanie was now the graceful Element of Air.

A few boring weeks later, I could go back to school. I still had the emerald amulet and the ruby. I wondered who else would be trustworthy enough. And then I knew, as Lauren was whacking Jacovie for making fun at my legs.

Lauren and Jacovie.

Both of my friends listened, and both my friends accepted the amulets.

As soon as they did, Lauren became the beautiful Element of Earth, and Jacovie, the burning Element of Fire.

Jacovie was jealous. We both loved Water, and he didn't think that it was fair that I was the Water Element. However, he dealt with it, and made sure to keep his newfound temper under control, otherwise, his homework would burn.

Lauren found everything quite amusing. She enjoyed her powers, and she seemed much more calmer now. Emma and Ling were suspicious, because she hadn't called Emma an idiot for some time. But Emma wasn't complaining.

We seemed to have other powers too. I found out that I could heal things, after I had bruised myself, and the bruise had healed itself quickly. It seemed to me like I was a white mage of sorts. Jacovie also bruised himself, but he didn't have white mage powers, or at least, not my kind. The few tears that fell out his eyes had burned a hole through the floor. We thought it may have been phoenix tears. Lauren almost got hit by some idiot bird's poop, but it bounced off something invisible. She had somehow conjured a shield. Julie had gotten bored and stared at a piece of chalk too long. As a result, the chalk was lifted in the air and flew around a bit. Fortunately, no one but her and Stephanie noticed. She had developed telekinesis. Stephanie had taught herself how to teleport using her Air powers. We made the best of these powers without being noticed.

I felt happier than ever I did in my whole life, although I don't know why. I wondered what was the point of giving us powers? Would we have to use them? My question was answered sooner than I thought.

* * *

Notes: 

This is slightly messed up. I mean, the timeline of it. Er...Jacovie's probably the only one who knows what I'm talking about...never mind.

All the main characters (Jessica, Jacovie, Julie, Stephanie, and Lauren) are © themselves

Chris © himself

Emma and Ling © themselves


	3. Introduction, Part 3

Jessica yawned, turned over, and squinted at the clock. _It's so hard to see without my glasses..._ She felt around and found them. She yawned once more, tossed off the covers, and stumbled out of bed. She went to the bathroom, and turned on the light. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jessica waited until the static cleared from her eyes. She didn't expect to see a pair of wings behind her.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

This had happened to all five Elements, each with their own response. (Jacovie screamed.) The only thing they knew was that they somehow sprouted wings out of their backs, and didn't know where they came from. Jessica called Julie, who already woke up and was already testing her wings. Later, each of them met with each other, and pretty soon, they learned to control their wings, and learned to live with them. The teachers had been a bit suspicious, (Mr. Solomon had tried to pull Jacovie's wings off, convinced that he was celebrating Halloween early; Jacovie was offended, as he doesn't celebrate anything, due to his religion) but they also accepted the weird happenings that seemed to happen around the school. (Ms. Pope thought the windows were open somewhere; the classroom seemed rather cold, due to breezes) Jessica still wondered why she had been given the amulets, and what they needed them for. Based on experience, she estimated a month until she would know. She over-estimated.

* * *

"So they just spent millions of dollars on a pen that could work in space, when the same thing could be achieved by using a pencil. Idiots." 

Mr. Solomon's comment was, like always, greeted with laughter. A brilliant mind he was, but still funny. Jessica, however was preoccupied. The joke registered in her mind, but the only thing she could think about were the mysterious things that had happened. It was so hard to take her mind off it. Why do we need these powers? Why did we get them? Why not others? These questions kept running through her mind, never leaving her alone, pestering her like crazy. Looking out the window, she wished that something would happen.

**BOOM**

_Spoke too soon._

"What the h---?" was the statement half the classroom had shouted. The door was suddenly torn down, (as was half the wall) and a giant techno Viking stomped in, followed by others who looked similar.

"I am Gunnar the Conqueror, and we shall conquer your planet!"

Everyone (except a few) screamed.

"No, you won't."

The Viking turned to look at the person who spoke up. The girl in question (Jessica) glared back. She recognized him from the pilot episode of Loonatics Unleashed. (Loonatics on Ice) And she knew exactly what to do.

"Yes, we will," replied Gunnar stubbornly.

"No, you won't," Jessica said coolly.

"Yes, we will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, we will."

"Yes, you will."

"No we will not conquer your planet!" thundered Gunnar, and he swung his sword around, tearing the table of elements. (but not the five natural Elements)

"Fine, have it your way," said Jessica, imitating Ace Bunny. Gunnar roared, and shot a bolt of ice at her. People screamed again, and Alex Peace dived under the table. Jacovie was frozen in place, debating whether or not to use his powers. On one hand, Jessica's about to be frozen. On the other hand, his powers are supposed to be a secret...however Jessica handled it well. She held out her hand, and the ice stopped. It rolled into a sphere. Gunnar stepped back, and the other Vikings backed away further. The ice hovered in midair, then vanished. Gunnar simply stared, but he regained his senses and attacked. Jessica flew (literally) out of the way. Gunnar kept attacking, and in his frenzy, he smashed the window. Jessica immediately flew out the window, and Gunnar chased after her. The class took this chance to run out the door, but Jacovie flew after Jessica. The security guards were in a panic trying to figure out what to do. Everyone started to evacuate, and Lauren zoomed out. _Jessica and Jacovie are probably being chased or something..._she thought.

Jessica zoomed away from Gunnar and his followers, not realizing she was heading toward Skinner. Jacovie was flying after them, with Lauren close behind. Jessica stuck her tongue out at the Vikings, which only caused them to get madder, and one of them shot some ice at her. She ducked, and the ice smashed through a window. Jessica looked behind her, only then noticing that the second grade class was screaming, the teacher pushing them out the door. That was when Jessica realized it was Skinner that was now the battlefield, not Whitney Young. Jacovie and Lauren noticed too, and Jacovie angrily formed a sword out of fire, melting one of the Viking's metal heads. The rest turned toward him and half of them started attacking him, while Gunnar and the rest attacked Jessica. Undetected, Lauren flew to the second floor. Peering through the windows, she saw Ms. Pope's classroom, the class looking rather confused, since there was so much noise downstairs, while Ms. Pope reminded them that they were having a test, and they shouldn't be distracted. That was rather hard to do, since a plant had just opened a window.

"JULIE, STEPHANIE, WE NEED YOU!" yelled Lauren. Ms. Pope turned around, confused. Julie and Stephanie both noticed the giant Vikings attacking Jessica and Jacovie, and with a quick apology to Ms. Pope, sped out of the window to help. Lauren tied down some of the Vikings with vines, while Julie shocked a few who fell down. Stephanie trapped some in a whirlwind, and Jacovie melted a few of their heads. Jessica took away their swords, which were curiously heavy. Finally, the Vikings gave up.

Jessica fell against the wall, panting. Never had she done so much work in less than ten minutes. The rest of them were tired too. Both schools' students were coming out, and some were examining the Vikings. It wasn't long before police arrived on the scene, and they looked a bit flustered, as if they had been doing some fighting themselves. The Elements didn't notice, due to lack of energy. Stephanie fell on the ground next to Jessica, who patted her little cousin's hair flat, as if to say, "You've done good." The police rushed over to them, thinking that they were injured, attacked by the freak metal...freaks...on the ground, but the children backed away, afraid of the police noticing their wings, afraid of being taken to a laboratory to be studied. But the police were kind enough not to do that. However, they had to be taken to the police station to be questioned. Some of the students who had seen them use their powers waved at them in thanks as they passed by, and they waved back. Stepping inside the van, the five children looked at each other, sighed, and buckled their seat belts.

* * *

Notes: 

Jacovie, Lauren, and Jessica are twelve.

Julie is almost twelve.

Stephanie is almost eleven.

Jessica, Jacovie, Lauren, Stephanie, and Julie © themselves. Used without permission, hahaha. Y'know, I should actually tell Lauren I put her in here.

Gunnar and his Vikings © WB

Mr. Solomon © himself (also used without permission. Sorry, Mr. Solomon!)

Alex Peace © himself (gee, I really should ask people before I use them in stories. Eh.)

Ms. Pope © herself (yaaay, more people you readers don't know)

Mark T. Skinner Elementary School © ...uh...y'know what? Screw that! Who copyrights a school?

We're getting closer to the good part! ...eh.


	4. It Starts Part 1

"So you say it just popped out of nowhere?" asked the policeman.

"He smashed through the wall, and yelled, "We will take over!" or something like that," said Jacovie. While the others were telling their own tales however, Jessica stayed silent. She was the only one who knew exactly who Gunnar was, but was too tired to talk.

"What about you, young lady?"

Jessica was jerked out of her thoughts.

"What part did you have in this?"

"I taunted the leader using the joke that Ace Bunny used on him in the pilot episode of Loonatics Unleashed."

"...What?"

"Loonatics Unleashed."

The policeman scribbled something down. "Okay..." He looked up. "Well, I'll send you kids home now...or maybe to the hospital to get those wings checked on."

The children shook their heads. They wanted to keep their wings, they didn't want to be studied.

"Alright, I'll just drive you home in the van then."

"It's ok," Lauren said quickly. "We can get home ourselves."

"How?"

Julie flew up in the air, using her wings.

"...Sure. Just be careful, there are more than just...mutant techno Vikings out there," said the policeman.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

(In downtown Chicago)

"Crud."

The policeman was right. There were more than just Vikings. There were all sort of villains. I saw Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, Lurkers from Jak and Daxter, ghosts from Pacman, Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos. But fortunately, there were heroes too. Sora, Jak, Daxter, Kirby, Samus, Neopets, Cloud, all were fighting against the swarm of minor enemies. That wasn't all. There were characters from television shows and webcomics too.

"Okay, what the h--- is going on here?" asked Lauren angrily. We were dodging random attacks, and it was kind of hard to do that when you can't see because of Bronto Burts flying in your face. Julie and Stephanie were holding onto me, and Jacovie had gone off with a Keyblade made of fire to help Sora.

"...So many friggin' BUGS!" Lauren created a shield around us. "Finally..."

"Lauren, I think I got it," I said.

"What?" asked all three.

"How about I build a dome of ice...and we keep all the innocent characters there?"

"That's a good idea!" Stephanie slipped out of the shield and blew away a crowd of Waddle Dees to make a clear area. I concentrated hard, and a dome of ice formed in the area.

Jacovie came back, and he guarded the entrance, as well as grabbing any 'innocent' characters that passed by. He had made friends with Sora ("AND I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH TOO!") so he helped also. It wasn't easy, but eventually, we had almost everyone, including a few heroes. I was healing like crazy, and when I was too tired, Lauren created some healing herbs, and took over. It was just when I had patched up Buster (from Arthur) when I heard a gunshot, then a scream.

"Jacovie, could you help out for a bit?" I asked. "I heard something."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Jacovie was always ready to help.

"Thanks, pal," I said, and I flew out the entrance. (a hole above the area a normal door should be) I searched through the mob of random enemies, looking for what had made the gunshot noise, and who screamed. I turned the corner, into an alley. There I saw two original black mages, one who was shot in the shoulder, collapsed on the ground, the other with her hat on the ground, tears running down her face, a spell in her hands. Then I noticed James Bond, with his gun cocked and ready. I grabbed it and froze it before it could do any more harm.

"Now slow down there, mister double 0 seven. Why did you shoot...oh my gosh."

That's when I realized. That wasn't any black mage- that was THE Black Mage, of 8-Bit Theater. And the girl was my character, the one I had created because of my crazy antics. Dang. I froze Bond's feet to the ground, and his hands to the alley wall. Ignoring the amount of profanity coming out of his mouth, I rushed over to BM, whose shoulder was bleeding badly. I touched his shoulder, and the bullet popped out, then snow replaced the blood. _The snow should heal him soon_, I thought. Jessi, however, was crying like crazy. I beckoned for her to come over to me.

"Tell me," I said, "what happened."

Biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop her crying, she replied quietly, "I got lost, and I was pushed into this alleyway. I decided to stay here until I could find BM, or someone else...and then the guy with the gun came, and thought I was some sort of freak...because I was wearing black mages' robes...and then BM found me...and then the guy was going to shoot me first...but then BM blocked it...oh, it's all my fault..."

I patted my character and smoothed her hair out. Like mine, it was messy. "There now. BM's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" she asked. I pointed at his shoulder.

"I healed him. I don't know when he's going to wake up though," I said. "But first, we need to get to the dome."

In a small bit of time, I got her, BM, and 007 to the ice dome. However, I had to take away the gun. Lauren's giant leaf crushed it. Jessi was still a bit frightened, but we found the rest of them (Fighter, RM, Thief, and White Mage) quickly enough. Jessi's brother had to be renamed, as his name was originally Jacovie, but unlike his Japanese-obsessed counterpart, he had no problem being called Jack. Or Jacuzzi. I had quite a bit of work to do, though...

"...Ow, my head..."

I turned around. I saw that BM was holding his head. Then, Jessi rushed over. I smiled and turned around again. There was still a lot of figuring out to do...

It seemed as if there were only characters that I knew. I could recognize them all, if you could give me some time...Arthur, Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, A Series of Unfortunate Events, 8-Bit Theater, Mystic Revolution, RPG World...

Then I noticed there were only 4 Loonatics. I am so retarded. I zoomed over to Lexi.

"'Scuse me, Miss Lexi?" She raised her head. "Do you know where Ace is?" I asked her. She simply shook her head in reply.

"Who are you?" she replied. She seemed a bit dazed.

"My name's Jessica, and I'm you guys' biggest fan."

"Well, nice to know that. But I don't think that's going to help."

I looked behind me, not expecting to see Tech E. Coyote himself. I'm starting to regret leaving my autograph book and pen at home.

"If Rev wasn't knocked out, we could find Ace..." he muttered.

_Where could Ace be?_ I wondered.

* * *

I took a count, and I figured there were only four missing: Harry Potter, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, and Blue, a character from my role-playing board, were missing. I wrote it down on a piece of spare paper. Rev Runner was the only one I could think of who could track them down, but when he woke up, he assumed a 'fetal position,' or so I was told. So we couldn't use him...

I flew out into the cold night air. Chicago was awfully quiet. It was kind of creepy. I wondered where all the enemies went. I had seen so many characters, but hardly any major villains...Only one (group) had been captured, and that was the Vikings. However, they had been...subdued...a bit before...

I sighed and sat carefully on a lamppost. The bulb had been smashed by a beam from a Waddle Doo, so I didn't worry about being spotted. Yet it seemed like I was being watched...

**squeak**

I am so jinxed.

I flew down, and I looked around, right left, back, front, up, down. No one there.

**squeak**

What could make a squeak?

**squeak**

...This is getting annoying. I looked around again. Nothing seemed to be moving...wait a minute. The shadows are moving...

I backed away as a figure materialized in front of me, completely made of shadows. Then I saw two clear green eyes stare at me. This couldn't have been the person who was watching me, I thought.

"Who are you?" it asked. I couldn't tell who it was, as all I could see were its eyes.

"...Who are you?" I replied, slightly confused.

"My name is Shadow," it said. It's voice came from behind me, and I looked behind me to see the real Shadow, a female Duck in a black cloak. I turned back in time to see the shadow creature disappear.

"That's all you're gonna get out of me," she said. She revealed a hidden katana that gleamed in the moonlight. I backed away, only to step forward again, hearing another squeak. I looked behind me, and I saw Kirbies. Shadow Kirbies. There was a whole mob surrounding me. "Now," continued Shadow, drawing my attention back to her, "tell me. What is this place?"

"Chicago," I said, my eyes still on that blade. Why couldn't I remember where she came from?

"...Where is that? It sure as heck ain't Acmetropolis."

"...Wait, did you just say Acmetropolis?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Shadow retorted. The katana seemed so familiar...Shadow...Shadow...Where did I hear that before?...Wait a minute...

"You're a thief, aren't you?" I asked. I remembered now. She was my Loonatics Unleashed character, never used, waiting in the back of my mind to be taken out...

"...So what if I am? What do you care?" Shadow glanced suspiciously at me.

"Well, see, it's a long story-" I started, but I was cut off when she pointed her blade at my throat.

"Look, just tell me who you are, how I got here, and how do I get back," she said quickly, darting her eyes around.

"I'm your creator, I don't know how you got here, or how you get back," I squeaked.

She narrowed her eyes. "My creator?" she hissed. "How does that work out?"

I backed away a bit, rather reluctant to tell the whole story. But then she flicked her blade, and the story came out in a nutshell.

"I created you in my mind, and now all the characters I know have come out of nowhere, and I don't know how to send them back," I said.

Shadow narrowed her eyes again, but she lowered her blade. The shadow Kirbies disappeared.

"I don't have to call you 'mom,' do I?" she asked. I laughed.

"No." Then I turned the conversation to the more important issues. "Do you know where these people are?" I showed her my rather small list of missing personages. She scanned the paper once, then she narrowed her eyes once more.

"...Did you see them?"

She crushed the piece of paper. "I saw the anthros, and two other humans who could be who you're looking for. They were tied up in an old warehouse. A man was talking to them. I think they called him Chase."

_Chase Young..._

_

* * *

_

Notes:

The Loonatics finally make an appearence! Whoo! They'll have a bigger role later on.

And now, I just have to type up the battle. -is stoned by Jacovie-

Jacovie: YOU'RE SPOILING IT!  
Jessica: Ow! Hey, why are you here? Isn't Bugs supposed to be my conscience?  
Jacovie: Uh...no?  
Jessica: You're going the right way for a kicked-  
Jacovie: NOOOOO!  
Jessica: But I didn't even finish my quote!

Cloud, Heartless, and Sora © Square Enix

Lurkers, Jak, and Daxter © Naughty Dog

Kirby, Bronto Burts, Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doos © ...Nintendo?

Pacman and co. © ...Namco?

Samus © ...the people who made her?

Neopets © ...uh...his first name was Adam...

Black Mage, Figther, Red Mage, Thief, White Mage, and 8-Bit Theater © Brian Clevinger

Arthur © Marc Brown

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

A Series of Unfortunate Events © Lemony Snicket...or is it? Heheheh.

Mystic Revolution © Jen Brazas

RPG World © Ian J.

007 aka James Bond © ...the people who made him?

Chase Young © ...uh...WB? (I only know that he's voiced by Jason Marsden...who also voices DANGER DUCK!)

Gunnar the Conquerer © WB

Ace Bunny © WB

Lexi Bunny © WB

Danger Duck © WB

Tech E. Coyote © WB

Rev Runner © WB

Jessi and Jacovie, Shadow, and Blue © me

Jessica © me

Jacovie © himself

Lauren © herself

Stephanie © herself

Julie © herself

Slam will appear later. Maybe?

I got the credits done. -salutes- See ya next chapter!


	5. It Starts Part 2

**Normal POV **

An hour later, all five Elements had gathered at the warehouse.

"Remember, be quiet," whispered Lauren, and the rest nodded, except for Jacovie. Julie poked him.

"Jacovie, what's wrong?"

Jacovie stared at the tree. He could've sworn there was someone watching them from here...or maybe he was just too paranoid. Lauren and Jessica had warned him of this. He shook his head, and turned away. The crow took that chance to fly through a window, and into the warehouse.

"It's nothing."

Stephanie wasn't paying much attention to what Lauren was saying either. The wind had caught her attention, whispering words, words coming from within...

"It appears we have company," said Chase. (or was he Chase? Jessica didn't say...)

"It must be the cheeseball and company. Ooh, ooh, can I beat them up? Please, please, please?" This one, she didn't know.

"No. It isn't the monks this time. I presume that it is the ones that brought us here. And one of them is listening to us right now..."  
Stephanie froze. _How could he know?... _

"Well, don't just stand there, you fool. Greet them properly."  
"Uh, yes, sir, sorry, Chase, sir." She heard scurrying. The door opened in front of her. The others turned to see a red haired boy with spiral goggles on his head and a jet pack on his back. He smiled maliciously and (get this) bowed. Jessica recognized him as Jack Spicer. The others simply stared.

"Why don't you come in?" A woman appeared from behind him, and, again, only Jessica recognized her as Wuya. She was also grinning evilly. Lauren narrowed her eyes.  
Who are you?" she asked.

"Wuya and Jack Spicer," said Jessica. Julie looked at her, puzzled. Jessica simply glared at them. "What do you want with us?"

"We want you to send us back!" proclaimed Jack, and he pointed a finger at Jacovie.  
"You were the one who brought us here, didn't you?" he accused.

"What?" Jacovie's temper flared up, though he calmed when a water bubble threatened to pop over his head.

"Now, Jack, be nice to our...guests."

One more person came out of the shadows, and Chase Young appeared, his raven at his shoulder. He retained an indifferent face, unlike the other two.

"Come inside. We shall negotiate under better conditions."

Indeed, as he spoke, the temperature seemed to drop. Unwilling, but cold, the Elements stepped into the old warehouse (though Jessica was quite used to being cold). Chase led the way into the center of the warehouse, with Wuya walking next to him, unusually quiet.

"You are from this plane of existence, am I correct?" asked Chase.  
"Yeah," replied Jessica. She didn't know why they were following a bad guy into an abandoned warehouse, but it was better than just sitting around outside.

"Well, then. You should know how to transfer _us_ back to _our_ plane, shouldn't you?"

"...Well, no...I don't even know how you got here in the first place. You're a cartoon character!"

Chase swiveled around, and the group stopped, with the exception of Jack Spicer, who hovered in the air via jet…pack…thing. He had a string in his hands. Julie stared at it suspiciously.

"But you shall help us get back."

"Oh, really? Or else what?" Jacovie shot back.

"Or else _this_!" Jack cackled and pulled the string. A light turned on to reveal the missing people, tied up and unconscious.

Silence. And then-

"Oh, you're screwed now!" Her voice rising with a crescendo, her wings spread out behind her, icy twin daggers forming in her hands as she rushed at Chase, Jessica slashed at the villain, who easily dodged. Swerving sharply, she turned only to be blocked by Wuya.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" she asked, gripping the girl's arm tightly. Struggling to let go, Jessica slid down to the floor, her blades fading away.

"Let her go!" a voice yelled out from behind the two, and the next moment, Wuya released Jessica, gaping for air, clutching at her throat. Rubbing her wrist, Jessica peered behind the old lady (sorry; can't find another adjective right now, I'm really, really, really cold and making typos abound anyway) and found her cousin, one fist held out in front of her, closed, as if she was choking someone…

"Thanks," she shouted, and ran off back in the direction of the others, who were now battling. Jack was not putting up much of a fight; he was already tied up with vines and tossed in a corner. Chase, on the contrary, was fighting expertly against Lauren and Jacovie, who, in turn, were holding up fairly well, considering the fact that they were only twelve years old, and inexperienced with their powers. Dodging an enormous leaf threatening to swallow him, he attempted to kick Jacovie, who dodged, but not quickly enough. Swearing, he rubbed his leg, and several nearby boxes burst into flame.

So did Chase's hair.

Unnoticed, Julie had slipped away, and was attempting to cut the strings holding the captives together. It was hard to do when all you have on your side is electricity. Finally, after a short while, the ropes fell off. Removing the gags from each person's mouth, she flew back to help. Though I don't think Chase is in any mood to fight, eheh…

* * *

'Tis a bonus chapter. Consider yeself lucky.

* * *

_Ow…my head._

Groaning, Danger Duck pushed himself up off the cold ground. The pain in his head only seemed to increase as he sat up straighter. Clutching his head, he nearly fell down again, his vision blurred.

"Hold on…" A soft voice floated out from the blur in front of his eyes. He felt something trickling down his temple, effectively clearing the headache. His vision cleared up again, and he saw that he was surrounded by his teammates, and several human children. One girl was sitting right in front of him, water dripping from her fingertip. Her glasses reflected his confused aquamarine eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her brown eyes were concerned and worried. Duck found himself lost in little brown pools of dark chocolate.

It was a while before he remembered that he hadn't answered her question.

"Are you okay, Duck?" Ace said. "Hellooo?"

"Uh…Oh- I'm perfectly fine!" he said, jumping up. "I have to be, I'm a superhero after all!"

A boy with a distinctive forelock snickered, only to be slapped by a plant that came up stealthily behind him, another one of the girls glaring at him.

The first girl was searching around in a drawstring bag, and finally pulled out a small book with a picture of various Disney characters on it, and a black pen.

"Um…Can I…have your autograph?" she asked shyly. "I'm like, your BIGGEST fan, and you're like, my favorite out of all the Loonatics, and I totally agree with you, that you shouldn't have lost that bet to Tech, 'cause, you know," she said rapidly, "Tech woulda been Black Velvet's slave _forever_ and ever, you know, and you're really hot and-" She stopped suddenly, blushing. "Okay, I think I should shut up now."

(BONUS STUFF)

-sound of five jaws dropping!-

"Duck has a _fan_?" Ace said incredulously.

"She thinks he's hot?" Lexi noted.

Meanwhile, over back with Jessica and Duck…

"Marry me," Duck said with his eyes sparkling.

"Omigosh, can I really?"

-gag reflex-

Ace appeared next to Duck. "Yeah, give us a second." Grabbing the waterfowl's arm, Ace pulled him away.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa, he totally proposed to you."

"Oh my bagel!"

"SHUT UP WITH THE BAGEL, ALREADY!"

* * *

Notes: 

The Loonatics are © WB

Jessica, Jacovie, Lauren, Stephanie, and Julie are © themselves

Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack Spicer are © the person who made them

I didn't want to imply any pairings. Yet. YET!

Five chapters, less than two days. Niiiice. And I packed in a lotta words too.

Last piece of the chapter was a joke. Not to be taken (very) seriously. ...Eh, take it however you want.

I think I have all the credits and notes... Okay, then. -salutes- See ya next chapter!


End file.
